Autumn Wish
by 4seasons08
Summary: Karena mereka saudara kembar yang tak akan terpisahkan Kyuhyun-Kibum Brothership


Autumn Wish

Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum

Brothership, Angst

Hanya ingin menuangkan apa yang ada di pikiran walaupun ceritanya pasaran.

Happy reading~

Pohon-pohon sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning, jingga dan merah. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya mulai kehilangan daun, menyisakan ranting-ranting kesepian yang harus menunggu daun-daun itu kembali selama beberapa bulan.

Seorang remaja laki-laki yang duduk di kursi roda tampak mengamati semua perubahan itu dalam diam. Berulang kali ia menghembuskan napas kasar. Sampai sebuah suara kembali menariknya dari lamunan, "Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab panggilan itu, sebagai gantinya ia hanya memandang datar seseorang yang berwajah mirip dengannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku mencari di ruanganmu, tapi kau tidak ada. Kau ingin membuatku mati cemas?" laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun berkata dengan kesal.

"Kau tidak akan mati. Aku yang akan mati lebih dulu," jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Jangan berkata sembarangan!"

"Kau tahu Kibum, waktuku tidak banyak. Aku tak ubahnya seperti daun-daun itu. Sekuat apa pun bertahan, akhirnya akan jatuh juga," Kyuhyun berkata dengan lirih sambil melihat daun berwarna jingga yang tertiup angin kemudian melayang jatuh ke tanah.

"Hentikan Kyuhyun!" Kibum berseru dengan keras. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat di sekitar taman. "Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kau pasti akan sembuh!" Kibum mengepalkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Kibum. "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu kondisiku semakin memburuk, bahkan aku mulai tidak ingat teman-temanku. Apa itu yang dikatakan akan sembuh? Jika aku mati, maka semua akan berakhir. Aku lelah, Kibum." Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas. Berdebat dengan kembarannya ini benar-benar menguras energinya.

"Kau egois, Kyuhyun!" Kibum mengatakannya dengan suara bergetar. Kalau boleh jujur, ia pun merasa lelah dengan keadaan ini. Lelah melihat kembaran yang selama ini selalu berbagi dengannya menanggung semua rasa sakit seorang diri.

Kyuhyun tertunduk mendengar perkataan Kibum. Kepalanya terasa sakit, seperti ada palu besar yang menghantamnya, pandangannya semakin buram. Ia juga merasakan ada cairan hangat berwarna merah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Perlahan semua terasa gelap. Hal terakhir yang didengarnya adalah suara Kibum yang berseru panik, "Kyuhyun!"

Kibum keluar dari ruangan dokter bersama ayahnya. Ia teringat perkataan dokter kalau kondisi Kyuhyun semakin memburuk. Sel-sel kanker itu seakan semakin ganas memakan otaknya.

"Appa, apa usaha kita sia-sia?" tanya Kibum lirih.

Tuan Cho tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia hanya mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Usaha mereka seperti berada dalam komidi putar, bergerak, tapi tidak ke mana-mana.

Kibum sering bertanya dalam diam, kenapa takdir begitu tega padanya dan Appa? Tak cukupkah ia mengambil Eomma? Ia tidak siap kehilangan seseorang yang selama ini selalu bersama dengannya, bahkan sebelum mereka melihat dunia.

Jika boleh, mungkin Kibum akan mengutuk takdir. Tapi, mengutuk takdir sama saja dengan mengutuk Sang Pencipta. Kibum tidak ingin menjadi manusia seperti itu.

=oOo=

Sore itu, Kibum menemani Kyuhyun di taman rumah sakit. Selama beberapa saat, suasana diam menggantung di antara keduanya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk berbicara, "Maafkan perkataanku yang waktu itu." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lirih.

Kibum menghela napasnya pelan. "Aku memaafkanmu, tapi jangan mengatakan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu lagi."

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir pucat Kyuhyun. Ia tahu Kibum tidak akan bisa marah lama padanya. "Kau tahu Kibum, apa yang paling aku syukuri di dunia ini?"

Kibum tak menjawab, ia hanya memandang Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi rodanya. Menunggu kembarannya itu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Karena aku terlahir di dunia ini bersama denganmu," Kyuhyun berkata sambil menatap Kibum yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Dan nanti, jika kehidupan selanjutnya benar-benar ada, aku akan berdoa agar kita tetap menjadi saudara kembar."

Kibum tersenyum. "Benar, kita saudara kembar yang tak akan terpisahkan. Aku harap kita bisa selalu bersama."

"Tapi, jika kita dilahirkan kembali, aku meminta untuk dilahirkan lebih dulu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kibum

"Karena aku ingin melindungi dan menjagamu, Kibum. Selama ini walaupun kita kembar, kau selalu bersikap layaknya seorang kakak. Aku ingin merasakan berada di posisimu."

Hati Kibum bergetar mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Berharap angin musim gugur dan daun-daun yang berguguran menyampaikannya kepada Sang Takdir. Dan takdir berbaik hati membuat harapan-harapan mereka menjadi nyata.

"Sudah semakin sore, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamarmu." Kibum mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun meninggalkan taman. Saat berjalan di lorong, mereka bertemu dengan Tuan Cho.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Tuan Cho yang berjalan menghampiri Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Dari taman. Kenapa Appa baru datang?" tanya Kibum.

Belum sempat Tuan Cho menjawab, Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak terduga. "Appa? Orang ini Appa kita, Kibum?"

"Tentu saja, Kyuhyun," jawab Kibum, sedangkan Tuan Cho hanya bisa diam terpaku.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengingat wajah di hadapannya. Pikirannya menyelami semua memori yang ia punya, tapi kosong. Ia tidak bisa mengingat laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Semakin Kyuhyun berusaha mengingat, kepalanya terasa semakin sakit. Ia bahkan menjambak rambutnya karena frustasi.

"Kyuhyun hentikan!" Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Hentikan, Kyuhyun. Appa mohon. Kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Tidak apa, tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Tidak apa-apa," Tuan Cho berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Suara Tuan Cho semakin terdengar samar di telinga Kyuhyun. Rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin hebat. Napasnya tersengal dan lagi-lagi hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Kyuhyun kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Sebesar apa pun rasa sayang Kibum dan Tuan Cho kepada Kyuhyun, ternyata Tuhan jauh lebih menyayanginya. Sore itu menjadi musim gugur paling menyedihkan yang pernah dialami Kibum. Baru saja mereka mengatakan harapannya, tapi kini harapan itu seakan menguap tak bersisa. Kibum kehilangan separuh jiwanya.

=oOo=

"Ini sudah setahun berlalu, bagaimana kabarmu Kyuhyun? Kabar Appa baik-baik saja, tapi tidak denganku. Aku merasa kesepian." Hanya desau angin musim gugur yang menanggapinya.

Kibum meletakkan seikat bunga krisan putih di atas gundukan tanah itu. Perlahan air mata yang ditahannya jatuh. "Kau tahu, setelah kau pergi, semua tak sama lagi. Aku rindu bercanda denganmu, mengobrol denganmu, bahkan bertengkar denganmu."

"Apa benar Tuhan tidak akan mengabulkan satu pun harapan kita?" Setelah mengatakan itu, Kibum melangkah gontai meninggalkan pemakaman.

Selama di dalam bus pikiran Kibum melayang entah ke mana. Sampai suara benturan keras menyentaknya dan membuat kepalanya terasa sakit. Di tengah rasa sakit yang menderanya, Kibum samar-samar melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kyuhyun …."

Kibum menerima uluran tangan saudara kembarnya. Setelah itu semua terasa gelap, tapi tubuh dan hatinya terasa ringan. Kini satu harapannya terkabul. Mereka saudara kembar yang tak akan terpisahkan.


End file.
